Please don't go
by newguy319
Summary: This is my first fanfic it's about KuroFAi please R&R ty


**Please don't go**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, And Mokona

"Ungh…" Fai groaned as he was sleeping in his bed.

He was dreaming again, about Kurogane.

"Ungh…no Kuro-pai", as he began to sleep talk. "Please don't go!!" he shouted.

"huh, what?" kurogane said in a groan. ''Please Don't leave me Kuro-san!!", screamed the mage.

"hey Fai wake up you're dreaming again!!" said The ninja in an attempt to wake the wizard up.

"No Kurogane!!" shouted Fai. Suddenly he rose and hugged kurogane as tears were falling from Fai's eyes. There was a silence as Kurogane hugged Fai back.

"Hm…What happened to you?" Kurogane asked

"I had a bad Dream Kuro-pai" He replied.

Although Kurogane would usually throw a fit when didn't call him by his name, he let this time go. There was something about Fai crying that Kurogane just cant put his finger on.

"hah…" Kurogane yawned "I'd better head off to bed now"

"Uh… Kuro-chan"

"yes Fai?"

"uhm.. do you mind if uhm.. I ask you to sleep in the same bed with me just for tonight?"

"uhm.. sure okay" he replied slightly surprised.

After crawling into bed Kurogane quickly dozed off. But Fai is still awake he's still worried of what might happen to the Ninja he's embracing. Ever since the gang got to this world Fai's been having dreams about Kurogane. And so far they've all been coming true. For instance there was a dream that came true just that morning. It was when Kuro went up a tree while looking for Sakura's feather, and fell from the top. Most of Fai's dreams are like that just some little funny accidents that end up in the ninja's demise. But this dream was different it looks like the future isn't that bright for Kuro-Pai but fai never had a chence to finish the dream and now he can't get his mind off, what might happen to his friend.

But then Fai got an idea…….

**next morning**

"Hah…" Kurogane yawned as he woke up, he was still in pajamas and….

"What in hell is Going on Here?!!?!" he screamed.

"Fai!!!" He shouted again.

"Yes Kuro-Pai?" saod the wizard appearing from out of nowhere.

"what the hell is the reason for me to be tied up this way?" kuro asked.

He was burning red in anger since he woke up that morning and found out that he's tied up to the bed.

"Oh that" Fai said " oh that's nothing"

"nothing!?!?! You call waking up in the morning tied to bed nothing?!?!" kuro screamed.

"oh it's nothing, don't worry I'll be here to look out for you for the whole day!!"

"I don't care!?! Why am I tied up like this, and where are the others?!?"

" Oh Syaoran said that they'll be the one's to look for the feather today so we can have the whole day off!" Fai said in such a big smile.

"Okay that's all peachy, but do you mind getting out of this predicament?!?!"

"nuh-uh no way mister samurai, not today beh ;-)" And after that Fai went of to get Kuro his Breakfast.

"one day I'm gonna get my hands on that fai, and punish him for all this" Kurogane mumbled.

Then Fai went back to the room with some food for Kurogane, and fai was wearing a sort of serous face.

"so what's for breakfast" kuro said in a smirk

Fai was silent and put kuro's food next to him and began to feed kurogane. The ninja then noticed the difference in the wizards face and was about to ask him when Fai suddenly Said..

"Kurogane please forgive me I'm doing this because I'm afraid that something bad might happen to you"

"uh really… well you know I can handle anything Fai, so please lust let me out of this"

"no way kuro! Nuh-uh beh" said fai in a sudden mood swing.

"what!!!!? Why come here you litlle…" but before he could finish his statement he suddenly noticed that his rage has broken the rope.

After seeing that Kurogane went up to change while Fai watched. After getting dressed Kurogane was about to go out when fai….

"No, Kurogane please don't go!!!" he said as tears were falling from his face.

but it was too late Kurogane has already opened the door and walked off the street, only to find out that Syaoran and the others were being followed by a stampede of Mokona fanatics, and in a blink of an eye kurogane was run other by a swarm of girls. And after that things went blurry.

"uh..what happened?" kuro asked

"hm.. you got run over kuro-san, I told you something was going to happen but you didn't listen" said fai.

Out of sudden kurogane got a weird feeling, as if a ton of hearts fel on him and he's finally able to appreciate everything good that fai's done for him.

"I'm sorry fai…"

"it's okay as long as you're okay Kurogane"

And then they saw each other's eyes and it was as if they were being pulled together, and their lips met. Kurogane gave Fai a hug while sharing a very passionate kiss. After that they another kiss more passionate than before and Kuro Promised, that from then on he'll always trust Fai and that he'll never go away from Fai again. END.

NOTE: Thanks for reading his is my very first fic please R&R Thank you so much I'll do my best to more and improved fanfics thanx!!!!


End file.
